


Marooned

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Emo, Loneliness, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Marooned, Pre-Slash, Self-Pity, Shoebox Project, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: For the prompt "Maroon"





	Marooned

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Maroon"

What do you call it when you cut somebody off from the world and leave them behind to frolic on the meadows of your youth without them, probably exposing yourself to god knows how many unsuspecting passers-by? 

Okay, technically they didn´t leave him behind, Remus half-heartedly corrects himself. 

But he feels marooned. On an island (not an island) impossibly far away from his friends for the summer, for who knows how long (the summer) without a chance of rescue.

It should really be a seagull delivering Sirius´ letters, Remus thinks. Maybe he´ll put a charm on his next owl.


End file.
